Only Human
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: "Only Human" said so many times, in so many ways. Kuwabara's beginning to wonder if it's really true.


_I keep listening to the last half of Flower for a Ghost thinking 'This is Kuwabara's song.' Meaning not as well conveyed as I wanted it to be with the kids running around. Had to pause every five minutes and kept losing my train of thought. One reason I usually stay up late to write~ If I had the software to do it, I'd make an amv of Kuwabara to this, cause there is none._

"Only human."

That's what everyone said about Kuwabara. And he couldn't stand all the meanings behind that dreaded statement.

The phrase was usually uttered whenever fighting was concerned; usually said by demons that wouldn't even stand a chance against the orange haired fighter. Some would speak it with a scoff, like Kuwabara couldn't possibly go head to head with the toughest of the tough. He felt especially proud when he proved everyone wrong.

Occasionally, it would be said in awe, as though no one had thought Kuwabara couldn't take down a baddy on his own and had exceeded everyone's expectations; mainly because they had none. He felt this was the most offensive tone.

"Only human."

It was used as an excuse for why he couldn't keep up with his three demon teammates. In this case he kinda agreed. Kuwabara just wasn't able to study all night then run around for days on end and fight off the enemy full par like Kurama. He didn't have Hiei's ability to ruthlessly kill without taking the time to understand. Sometimes fighting just wasn't what the mission called for. Kuwabara certainly lacked the way Yusuke could simply shrug off the ups and downs, mainly downs, of their missions. What he couldn't stand was when people used it as a reason why he shouldn't be on the team.

"Only human."

When Kuwabara uttered it softly as he bowed his head down in submission to the ideology everyone had placed on him, Hiei's heart gave a lurch. Behind the flesh and blood of his chest, Hiei felt the hard thud, thud, thud of his heart beating even though it felt like everything else was breaking. Especially the man before him.

Hiei felt shame for all the times he'd said the same thing to Kuwabara. Throwing it in his face time and time again that he was just inferior.

For all the cruel words that Hiei had said, He could not muster up the ones to comfort and reassure Kuwabara for his importance. So instead he left him sitting on the park bench, shoulders hunched around him to fend off the ghostly whispers of the past plaguing his mind.

To fill his place, Hiei ran and got Kurama, bringing him back to Kuwabara still wearing his pajamas. After fifteen minutes, Hiei realized that Kurama was no better than he was at fixing the situation. So Hiei left the two to hunt down Yusuke, who was piss assed drunk playing the slots at a casino. When Hiei returned with Yusuke slung over one shoulder, he found Kuwabara patting Kurama's back as the demon openly weeped into his collarbone. Apparently Kurama was still distraught over killing that gaming kid. Dumping Yusuke to the other side of Kuwabara, Hiei gave the man a meaningful stare before jumping away into the trees to eavesdrop.

Much to Hiei's frustrations, Yusuke ended up sobbing about his break up with Keiko. At the end of the night, it was in defeat that Hiei dragged himself back to Kuwabara and plopped down at his feet, resting his head wearily against Kuwabara's thigh. Kuwabara, with an arm wrapped around two slumbering demons and his lap full of a third, made up his mind.

"I'm only human," Kuwabara said causing Hiei to shift and prop his chin up on Kuwabara's though where his cheek had once been, "but I think I can handle that." He looked down into Hiei's red eyes and smiled a smile of a long lifetime before gently nudging him with his leg.

"I'd also like goin' on a one-on-one mission with you, shortie,"Kuwabara said lightly in reference to Hiei's question that started this whole escapade. Hiei stared in wonder at the man he was prepared to give his heart to and smirked, turning his head away and saying, "It's a date."

Because Hiei felt like he wanted to be only human too.


End file.
